The Little Yellow Psycho
by nakashima eru
Summary: Kau tahu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan menyingkirkan semua yang mengganggumu. #Special For Armin's Birthday #Happy Reading :D


Kejam!

Kejam!

Kejam!

Bagaimana caramu memandang orang lain jika mereka hanya terlihat seperti sampah bagimu? Sampah yang harus dihancurkan. Apa kau tidak ingin segara menghancurkannya? Aku selau dan selalu ingin segera menghancurkannya. Namun, aku tidak bisa. Ada rasa kosong saat aku hendak menghancurkan mereka. Rasa kosong bagaikan lubang yang menganga lebar di dada. Aku ingin menyingkirkannya. Aku ingin segera menutup lubang itu dan menghancurkan sampah yang tidak berguna.

Aku iri ketika melihat tokoh 2D bersifat yandere namun bisa bebas melakukan segala keinginannya. Aku ingin ada orang disampingku yang perlu kulindungi. Namun, saat tanpa sengaja teman-temanku melihat buku harianku tentang imajinasiku mengenai yandere, aku justru yang dijadikan sampah. Bagi mereka, aku adalah sampah yang harus dihancurkan. Sejak saat itu, bukan, jauh sebelum itu, aku sudah sadar bahwa aku ini lemah. tubuh yang memang tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Dan aku benci semuanya.

Aku selalu kesal jika melihat pantulan diriku. Benda mengkilap yang memantulkan bayangan apapun yang berada di depannya itu selalu menampakkan postur yang memuakkan. Hanya pelampiasan konyol yang bisa kulakukan. Pelampiasan dengan memecah benda sialan itu. Hingga aku bisa melihat diriku yang lebih baik. Tampilan diriku yang dipantulkan oleh cermin pecah yang mempesona. Indah sekali.

 **0.0.0**

Ah, hari yang biasa. Terulang dan terus terulang. Aku muak dalam keseharianku sendiri. Namun, aku punya satu hal yang biasa kugunakan untuk menahan kebosanan. Dunia dua dimensi yang selalu mampu menampilkan berbagai tokoh tidak nyata yang sangat kukagumi. Itulah satu-satunya dunia kecil dimana aku bisa merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, aku ingat salah satu manga yang kuikuti terbit kemarin. Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk toko buku itu untuk membelinya. Namun, gerombolan sampah itu lagi-lagi menjadikanku mangsa. Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka juga ada disana. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang lemah ini. Mereka memangsaku dengan senang hati. Dalam hati aku sangat mengutuk mereka. Aku sangat berharap ada sosok heroik yang tiba-tiba datang padaku seperti yang biasa ada dalam manga.

Namun aku sadar betapa konyolnya pemikiran itu, sampai sosok itu muncul. Sosok dengan mata hijau yang terlihat ganas bagiku. Namun, ternyata dia tidak kuat. Kulihat dia jatuh dengan mudah di depanku. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihatnya, tapi juga bangga dengannya. Saudara perempuannya yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuhnya yang ternyata malah menolong kami berdua.

Tapi, saudara perempuannya itu menolongku tidak dari hati. Dia justru mencemoohku setelah itu. Aku amat kesal.

"Eren, ayo segera pulang. Nanti ibu akan marah jika kau terlibat dengan anak nakal lagi."

Eren, nama yang akan selalu kuingat. Aku jadi tahu namanya berkat saudaranya yang memanggilnya. Eren, orang yang mau menolongku sepenuh hati meskipun dia tidak kuat. Dia lemah sama sepertiku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang kuakui. Meskipun saudaranya yang jauh lebih kuat, tapi dialah bagiku yang terkuat. Eren, aku berjanji lain kali aku yang akan melindungimu.

 **0.0.0**

 **Little Yellow Psycho**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** _Hajime Isyama_

 **Rate T++ (for gore)**

 **Suspense, Tragedy**

 **Special For Armin's Birthday**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, saya ucapkan 'Selamat Datang di _Rose Private High School'_ siswa-siswaku!" pidato kepala sekolah yang panjang nan membosankan akhirnya berakhir juga. Para siswa berduyun-duyun mencari kelas barunya masing-masing.

Aku segera mengikuti aliran kumpulan manusia menuju gedung utama sekolah. Kutemukan namaku di barisan nama di selembar kertas yang ditempel di jendela. Kulirik papan kelas yang terpasang di atas pintu. 1-A. oh, ternyata aku masuk kelas terbaik. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Aku memilih bangku paling depan tepat di hadapan guru. Aku selalu melakukan hal ini karena selain sangat menguntungkan dalam menerima pelajaran, juga sangat efektif untuk menghindari gangguan anak usil.

Kutatap pintu kelas, karena aku sangat tidak ingin melihat anak-anak sekelas. Hal ajaib terjadi. Kulihat dia, anak yang tahun lalu menolongku di toko buku. Anak berbola mata hijau itu segera masuk setelah menemukan kelasnya. Ternyata dia satu kelas denganku. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Dia duduk di bangku yang berada di samping jendela dengan saudara perempuannya duduk di bangku sampingnya. Dilihatnya seluruh isi kelas yang masih asing baginya.

"WOY! Bocah clingak-clinguk. Kau ini idiot ya?" suara tak enak didengar ini datang dari mulut anak yang memiliki wajah Perancis.

" Heh?! Kau tuh yang idiot!" Eren membalas si Perancis dengan lantang.

"Sudahlah Jean. Jangan cari masalah." Anak dengan bintik-bintik di pipi itu berusaha mendinginkan emosi Jean yang entah kenapa sejak melihat Eren jadi tersulut.

"Diam kau Marco!"

"Yo, Jean. Lebih baik kau berkenalan dulu dengannya." Seorang bocah botak menyodok perut Jean dengan bercanda.

Eren terlihat muak dengan kegaduhan tiba-tiba yang dialaminya. Ia melenggang meninggalkan kelas dan aku mencoba mengikutinya. Dia menatap keluar jendela koridor sekolah. Menatap langit dari lantai tiga memang indah. Dia tidak sadar kalau aku ada di belakangnya.

"Langitnya sangat indah, ya?"

"Eh? Oh, ada orang di belakangku ternyata." Dia sontak kaget dengan suaraku yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku Armin Arlert. Salam kenal. Siapa namamu?" tanpa ragu aku memperkenalkan diri kepada Eren.

"Aku Eren Jaeger. Salam kenal juga." Dia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku dan langsung kusambut dengan hangat.

Kini safir biru bertemu dengan _emerald_ hijau.

"Eren, ayo kembali ke kelas. Guru kita akan segera datang."

"Ah, ya. Apa boleh buat. Sebenarnya aku malas ke kelas yang gaduh ini. Tak kusangka sekolah yang terkenal elit ini penuh dengan anak yang berisik."

"Anak yang seperti sampah."

"Hah?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Tuh, guru kita datang."

"Oh, iya."

 **0.0.0**

Pulang sekolah aku bisa merasakan bahwa bibirku tersungging ke atas. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal ini. Hanya cekungan ke bawah lah yang selalu menghiasi bibirku.

Kuhampiri foto tua dengan pigura penuh debu di atas meja sudut ruangan.

"Aku pulang. Kakek."

Aku tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa pada sosok yang telah mengasuh menggantikan orang tuaku ini. Aku menutup mata, merenungkan kenangan hidup bersama kakek hingga memori busuk itu terputar lagi.

.

.

.

" _ARMIN!"_

" _MATI KAU!"_

" _A-ARMIN_ _—_ _HENTIK_ _—_ _"_

 _Fuuh~ suaranya terputus akibat pisau dapur yang kutancapkan di lehernya._

 _Dan aku tersenyum entah untuk kepuasan atau keputusasaan, aku sudah tidak bisa membedakannya._

 _Selalu saja begini. Aku mulai lebih dari benci dengan semuanya. Ini sungguh memuakkan. aku ingin sekali mengahancurkan semuanya._

" _Semuanya!"_

" _Hancur!"_

" _Hancur!"_

" _Musnah!"_

" _Binasa!"_

" _Hancur!"_

" _Hancur!"_

" _Hancur!"_

" _Hancur!"_

 _Aku tak menyangka aku melakukannya._

" _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Aku membunuh si tua itu._

 _Kacamata tuanya kuhancurkan. Lensa yang kuinjak. Pecah seperti matanya. Mata aslinya._

" _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."_

 _Darah yang menyembur itu memanjakankau. Aku suka. Aku sangat suka!_

" _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

 _Hah_

 _Hah_

 _Hah_

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

 _Apa ini salah?_

 _Entahlah._

 _Kulirik lagi sosok itu. Sesosok tubuh manusia kurus yang sudah renta. Tubuh itu kini dibanjiri darah segar yang mengalir deras dari tubuhnya akibat perbuatan seseorang._

 _Ya, seseorang itu adalah aku. Aku, cucu dari kakek tua ini yang telah menghabisi nyawa kakeknya sendiri._

 _Apa aku akan menyesal?_

 _Bukankah dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki?_

 _Lalu, dengan siapa lagi aku akan menjalani hidup?_

 _Tidak._

 _Aku beruasaha menepis pemikiran pengecut yang seperti itu. Kalaupun ingin menyalahkan, aku akan langsung menyalahkan kedua orang tuaku yang lebih dulu meninggalkanku._

 _Selama ini aku hanya hidup dengan si tua bangka yang tidak berguna ini. Setiap hari pun aku diolok-olok oleh teman-temanku yang kuanggap mereka tidak lebih dari sampah. Aku memang bertubuh lemah sehingga mereka dengan mudah membullyku._

 _Aku tidak pernah melawan._

 _Tidak, aku tidak pernah bisa melawan._

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan?" pertanyaan lirih kuajukan pada diriku sendiri sekaligus mengakhiri kenangan peristiwa busuk yang pernah kualami.

 **0.0.0**

Aku bisa melihat anak itu gembira. Aku bisa melihat anak itu tertawa dengan riangnya. Aku sangat bahagia. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang menandingi hal ini. Aku sungguh bersyukur.

Aku tahu anak itu tidak pernah menyadariku. Aku sadar dia tidak pernah melirikku sekejap pun. Namun aku adalah bagian darinya. Aku lah yang memilikinya. Aku jiwanya. Maka akan kulakukan hal apa pun yang dia inginkan. Akan kuhancurkan apa pun yang dia benci.

Disebut _stalker_? Sejak dulu aku memang _stalker_. Aku mengumpulkan informasi, foto, berita terbaru dan apapun itu dari banyak tokoh anime dan manga yang berkarakter psikopat.

Namun untuk saat ini, aku menguntit seseorang. Manusia. Eren Yeager.

Jika kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiannaku juga, maka kesedihannya adalah kesedihanku juga.

Hari ini adalah hari kamis. Hari dimana terdapat jadwal bahasa asing. Seperti biasa, guru kami memberikan pekerjaan rumah di pertemuan terdahulu dan dikumpulkan secara individu di pertemuan berikutnya. Aku tinggal menjalani kondisi stagnan itu karena aku telah menyelesaikan semuanya dengan mudah.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang gelap yang kurasakan di hari kamis ini. Guru bahasa asing yang biasanya sangat kuhormati itu, saat ini ia sedang mencaci Eren Yeager. Mencaci Eren Yeager-ku.

Pada awalnya saat Eren menyerahkan tugas yang telah ia kerjakan, guru itu hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia seakan menyadari sesuatu hingga raut mukanya berubah masam. Ia kemudian membanting buku catatan Eren di meja, sangat kasar. Ia menuduh dan menggunjing Eren seenaknya, mengatakan bahwa Eren telah menukar hasil dari pekerjaan Mikasa atau bahkan mungkin telah menyalin dari internet.

Sedangkan Eren hanya menunduk sambil menyanggah semua perkataan buruk yang ditimpakan si guru sialan itu kepadanya. Tak lama kemudian hampir seisi kelas menertawakan Eren. Menertawakan Eren-ku.

Orang itu telah menyakitinya. Orang itu dengan santainya mengucapkan hal buruk kepadanya. Sungguh hina. Sungguh busuk. Usaha keras yang dilakukannya sirna sia-sia.

Oh, Eren kau tahu? Aku sangat kesal dengan peristiwa ini. Aku tidak terima dengan semua ini. Aku murka kepada orang itu. Sungguh memuakkan. aku ingin menghancurkan mukanya. Aku ingin menghancurkannya.

Aku akan membalaskan perbuatan guru bangsat itu untukmu, Eren-ku.

 **0.0.0**

Aku mengikuti guru itu. Guru yang kemarin telah menghina tugas yang diselesaikan olehnya. Saat perjalanan pulang, dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh meter aku terus berjalan di belakangnya. Orang ini tidak peka. Aku benci. Bedebah seperti dirinya sangat tidak patut untuk mencaci Eren-ku.

Ketika tiba di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi, ia berhenti. Kemudian ia masuk. Gelagat yang ditimbulkannya seperti penghuni rumah itu, sehingga aku berkesimpulan bahwa si brengsek ini berdiam di situ.

Ok, aku menemukan rumahmu, bangsat.

.

.

.

Dengan menyiapkan segala peralatan yang kubutuhkan, aku berjalan mantap menyusuri jalan menuju rumah targetku. Guru bahasa asing yang telah menyakiti Eren-ku. Aku memakai _hoodie_ biasa, sepatu kets dan membawa tas besar. Tas yang tentu saja berisi berbagai alat untuk pembantaian. Aku telah mendapatkan cukup referensi untuk memutilasi manusia dari berbagai judul anime bertema gore yang kugeluti selama ini.

 _Tot tok tok tok_

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah sederhana itu dengan nada lembut.

 _Tok tok_ _—_

"Iya, sebentar."

Sebuah sahutan dengan suara yang teredam oleh ruangan mulai menyahut.

Langkah kaki terburu-buru kian terdengar. Aku menyunggingkan senyum licik dibalik pintu.

" _Mr._ Erwin, selamat malam." Aku mengganti senyum licikku dengan senyum manis lebar bagaikan malaikat kecil.

"Oh, Arlert. Mengejutkan sekali kau mengunjungiku. Silahkan masuk." Ia langsung mempersilahkanku masuk tanpa pikir panjang. Jujur saja ini sangat memudahkanku.

Meskipun dari luar rumah ini tampak sederhana, namun di dalam tampak megah. Perabotan antik tertata rapi di segala sudut ruangan. Aku menyukai pemandangan ini. Kulihat sebuah foto seorang wanita—atau mungkin pria aku kesulitan membedakannya— terpampang di atas meja kecil di samping telepon rumah.

"Apa itu istri anda—atau…." Aku mencoba bertanya mengklarifikasi, mencoba membaca situasi seperti apa rumah ini.

"Oh, itu foto temanku. Ng, sebenarnya kekasihku, sih. Seorang ilmuwan di Universitas terkenal di ibukota." Jelasnya dengan malu-malu. _Mr._ Erwin, tahukah anda, penjelasanmu hanya melegakanku karena aku bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa anda seorang bujangan yang tinggal sendirian sehingga aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah tanpa perlu menyingkirkan penghuni lain di rumah ini terlebih dahulu.

"Ng, Arlert, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Anu, saya ingin mengkonsultasikan esai saya. Ng, sebenarnya saya telah membuat sebuah karya ilmiah dan karya itu harus memakai bahasa asing, sehingga saya membutuhkan bantuan anda untuk menyelesaikannya. Apakah anda bersedia untuk membantu saya?"

"Oh, tentu saja, Arlert. Aku akan dengan senang membantumu. Sebelum itu, mau minum apa?"

"Jus jeruk." Jawabku langsung.

"Baiklah." Dengan tanpa curiga _Mr._ Erwin melangkah ke dapur. Ia pun tidak sadar bahwa aku mengikutinya.

Kuperhatikan dari belakang, ia dengan piawai membuatkan jus jeruk untukku. Jika saja ia tidak melakukan hal buruk pada Eren,tentu saja aku akan berkenan untuk lebih menghormatimu. Tapi, perbuatanmu telah membuatku menentukan untuk membunuhmu.

Suara berisik blender yang ia nyalakan meredam suara langkahku. Hawa kehadiranku pun semakin tipis karenanya. Postur orang ini jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Aku pun tanpa basa-basi mengayunkan pisau daging yang tadi kusembunyikan dalam tas sekuat tenaga pada punggung kirinya.

Ia ambruk.

" _Mr_. Erwin?" aku menyapanya.

"A-ar-l-lert?" ia mencoba menoleh ke belakang dengan kesulitan.

"Terima kasih atas apa yang telah kau ajarkan selam ini kepadaku dan anda harus menerima hadiah manis dariku ini akibat perkataan anda pada Eren Yeager tadi pagi." Aku berdiri di samping kepalanya yang kini telah menyentuh lantai dengan senyum dingin.

Ia memuntahkan darah. Oh, jantungnya mungkin mulai pecah.

Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku sia-sia. Dengan segenap tenaga aku menghujamkan ujung pisau daging secara vertikal pada lehernya.

Cipratan darah kurasakan hangat menyentuh pipiku. Tak dapat kuhindari. Saat aku memotong nadi lehernya, darah yang keluar dengan muncrat deras itu memaksa sebagian wajahku ikut berbau anyir. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma khas cairan merah ini. Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa kepuasan mendalam kurasakan atas perbuatan keji ini.

Eren, aku berhasil membunuhnya.

 **0.0.0**

Sesuai tebakanku, hari ini _Rose Private High School_ ribut. Menyebarnya berita tentang guru bahasa asing dari sekolah ini yang ditemukan mati mengenaskan di dapur rumahnya sendiri membuat semua penduduk SMA ini diliputi rasa belasungkawa.

"Eren." Aku menyapa Eren yang tengah duduk melamun di bangkunya.

"Oh, Armin. Ada apa?" ia polos. Aku suka ekspresinya.

"Ayo kita berteman." Tak kusangka, aku begitu gugup tatkala menghadapi Eren secara langsung. Aku membungkukkan badan, berdoa agar Eren menerimaku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Armin. Kita memang sudah berteman, kan?" eren berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Mata hijaunya terlihat berbinar. Oh, Eren. Betapa indahnya dirimu.

"Aku- aku akan selalu melindungimu." Ujarku sedikit terbata.

"He? O-oh, terima kasih. Hehe."

Kau tahu Eren, aku akan selalu menghabisi semua pengganggumu. Hm, siapa berikutnya? Apakah si anak perancis bermuka kuda itu?

 **END**

 **Btw, ini sedikit terlambat buat ulang tahunnya Armin. Hehe**

 **Terima Kasih Banyak Telah Membaca**

 **R &R?**


End file.
